pernico smut
by Theoneandonlyloggs
Summary: Nico finds Percy broken up about the girl who cheated on him.


**_Author's_**_**note**_

_Hello i call myself the one you can call me O if you would like. This is my first fanfic so don't judge to harshly i will update not very often sorry but this is going to be pernico smut so enjoy :)_

**Even If You Weren't a Hero**

**By,**

**The Only…..**

Percy jackson…The man of Nico De Angelo's dream. and rightfully so, what is not to love about the famous Percy Jackson, he is kind smart, and rather attractive. There is a problem, Percy isn't gay. Another problem, Percy is madly in love with Annabeth and everyone knows it. Nico would do anything for percy, but no matter what he would do, Percy would never love him the way he loves annabeth. This still did not stop him from falling head over heels for Percy Jackson. This is why he was the first one to look for Percy when annabeth broke his heart and pissed on the remains.

He found percy on the riverbank of the ohio river. "far from home I see." nico said

"Well i was hoping nobody would find me" Percy said sadly as he looked up at the younger boys face. Nico could almost feel the sadness radiating off of him as he spoke.

"You want to talk about it? Dad always said that the best way to fix a broken heart is to talk it out with a friend who won't judge you for crying. it has always helped me when i am sad." he looked at the older young man with pain in his eyes.

"what reason do you have to be sad." said percy, then he remembered all the things that this younger man had gone through in his life. " sorry i didn't think." he looked at nico with a empty look in his eye, like all the youthful glee had been washed away and left a gaping hole that percy believed no one could fill.

"It's alright." Nico looked down, only for a moment before looking back into the older male's face. "So what do you say? Want to talk about it?" percy looked at nico with tears already surfacing from his eyes. Nico could again feel the sad,

"Sure…" he paused before bursting into tears, "I thought that she loved me enough to not cheat on me." nico looked surprised, he had not known that Annabeth had cheated on percy. He immediately was angry at Annabeth, but percy continued talking, "I mean I know she was way out of my league but i still thought she loved me." nico was taken aback. "She banged the freakin Stoll brothers, both of them!" Percy looked up at Nico. Nico grabbed the older man and pulled him into a hug. Percy recoiled for a second but then softened into Nico's embrace. they held each other for longer than they will admit. It took a while to get percy presentable again.

"come with me i have an apartment not far from here." Percy wondered how Nico would have the money for an apartment, then he remembered that hades was the god of wealth.

Nico shadow traveled them there with percy on his back. "When was the last time you took a shower?" Nico asked "You look like hell. Trust me I live there." Nico said with a smile.

"It may have been a few days since my last shower. been swimming a couple times though" Percy laughed. it was good to see him laugh again. Percy looked into nico's eyes and Nico looked into his. They stayed like this, looking into each other's eyes, for a while until Nico cleared his throat and looked away, a little red in the face, "Right shower." Percy said awkwardly, jumping up to get into the shower.

"i'll have some clothes brought up for you, if you'd like?" Nico asked

"Yes please!" Percy said as he pulled off his shirt. Nico couldn't help but admire Percy's rock hard 6 pack abs. Percy saw that Nico was looking, but he pretended not to. `i mean who doesn't check out guys from time to time…Right?` He had a feeling that it was less people than he thought.

***** (later that night)

"So do you want something to eat or nah?" nico asked jokingly, "i could order a pizza, if you want?" nico saw Percy's ears perk at the word pizza.

"Yes please." percy spoke with excitement.

"what do you want on it?"

"anything and everything" percy responded with haste. growing up in new york percy grew to love all kinds of pizza. Nico could see the happiness returning to percy's eyes. It made him optimistic to see him happy, but then he remembered all the times that he had smiled to make someone else happy, he wondered if percy was wearing this mask for himself or Nico. Nico assumed it he was doing it to try to convince himself, but little did he know that the older boy was smiling because he genuinely found comfort in nico's company. then Percy thought about how talkative nico has been since he found him at the river. then his mind started to wonder, did this kid think that percy was a hero still even after he saw how broken up Percy was about a girl. Percy then realized that they were staring into each other eyes. he glanced away and Nico blushed. Nico went to order the pizza and left percy's mind wandering.

Nivo came back with a bottle that had the label ripped off, "Is that what I think it is?" Percy questioned. Nico smirked and pulled out two shot glasses from a cupboard "aren't you like 15" percy asked the young boy.

"Time moves differently in the underworld technically i am 15 yes but i have the lived as much as some people older then we will ever be. shit we are demigods we can do whatever we want. Just then the doorbell rang and nico went to get the pizza while Percy said screw it nico right and poured two shots. nico came back with the pizza and sat down next to percy on the couch. then the underage boys clinked their glasses together and knocked them back. after half a pizza, four more shots, and a half a season of supernatural the boys were having a great time talking down about everybody from the the Stoll brothers to the gods got to that point where they were three more shots in and they were getting tired and the conversation was getting deep. Percy was saying something about how he blames himself for all the deaths during the battle in Manhattan, Nico assured him that none of the campers ever blamed him for their deaths.

After another Nico was confessing his love for Percy and Percy was starting to realize he also had feelings for the younger boy. Nico started to apologize for confessing his love, that's when Percy reached over and cupped the younger boy's chin and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss lasted and Nico was the first to pull away but immediately started to passionately kiss the older boy. the boys then proceed to cuddle up with one another and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Annabeth found them like that in cabin 3. as it turns out nico shadow traveled there while they were kissing.


End file.
